Things I Won't Admit
by OrientalFail
Summary: Little one shots of Reinako! I'm not much of a writer so don't expect anything amazing T - T
1. At The School Gates

Adjusting my scarf and wrapping it around my neck, I can't help but curse to myself about not wearing a coat. I can feel how cold the wall I'm leaning my back against is through my thick cardigan. Why did I pick the coldest day of the year to wait for Rei outside her school? I wouldn't be surprised if it'll snow later.

Today, we're hanging out after class and since my school finishes a bit earlier than Rei's, I decided I'd meet her outside her academy. It seemed like a good idea when I was inside my stuffy classroom however I seemed to have underestimated today's weather...

"Mina?"

I look up and see Rei walking out of the academy gates and towards me. I could feel myself blushing slightly, she looked really cute all wrapped up warm. She wore a dark grey duffel coat with a burgundy tartan scarf neatly tucked in around her neck.

I show her a grin and wave my hand.

"Hiiii, Rei ~ !"

She smiles a little at my actions and tucks a few strands of dark hair behind her ear.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

"Who said I was waiting for you?"

Folding her arms, Rei gives me this look. She does a brief 360 scan of our surroundings and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't see anyone else coming to you."

"That's because you're here scaring everyone away."

She narrows her eyes and pokes me in the ribs. I laugh and swat her hand away. I love it when we have our playful banter, it's like our thing. A typical Rei and Mina moment.

"Thanks for waiting but you really didn't have to."

"Yeah, well... I wanted to!"

She raises an eyebrow, slightly amused by my reply.

"You wanted to wait and stand in the cold for 10 minutes?"

It's my turn to fold my arms. I pout at her.

"Aren't you happy to see me? I wanted..."

I can feel my face heating up. At least this was keeping me warm.

" ...to walk home together."

Rei's expression softened, a colour of light pink dusted her cheeks.

"I suppose I'm somewhat happier seeing you."

She's teasing me! How mean! I'm about to retort back but I stop myself and instantly forgive her as she flashed me one of her rare genuine smiles.

"Let's go home."


	2. Panini Press

Mina really takes me by surprise sometimes. She's always so confident and loud but then there are times when she's bashful and sweet. Her blushing face... When I see her like that, I can't help but blush as well...

"It's so cold! I'm freezing!"

Her words snap me out of my thoughts. Now, this was typical of Mina. That girl loves to complain.

"I don't think it's that cold."

We're walking through a small shopping area which isn't very busy. Mina wanted to do some window shopping. Another typical aspect of her.

"Of course you wouldn't be cold, you're the senshi of fire."

"That doesn't mean I'm immune to cold weather."

"..."

She doesn't respond. I glance sideways and see she's gazing at a couple, they're holding hands and laughing. She notices me looking and gives me a sheepish grin whilst rubbing her hands together.

"Uh... I wish I was immune to cold weather! Maybe I should've worn gloves haha..."

I can tell what she's thinking. I am psychic after all.

"Maybe..."

I stop walking and she stops as well.

"Rei?"

"Mina, come here."

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

She comes closer to me and I reach for her hands, sandwiching them between my own. Her fingertips are red from the cold. Her cheeks look a little red too... I bet mine are.

"Are your hands warming up now?"

"Yeah, it's like being cooked in a panini press."

I laugh a bit and she grins. Such an odd girl.

"Your hands are really warm."

"That's because I'm the senshi of fire."


	3. Reward

**Just a quick message: Thank you for the reviews! ^^ I wasn't actually expecting to receive any since this is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm very happy that you guys enjoyed my Reinako stories!**

**Bouowmx, I'm planning to write one shots since I'm too lazy to keep a long story going ;^^ But you're right, the first two chapters do seem to follow each other _ Thank you for your review!**

**MinakoRei1722, here's the story ;D **

**This one shot is based on one of my early drawings. If you're interested, please check it out on my pixiv or tumblr! ^^**

Here I am at the shrine with Rei. We're outside chatting while she sweeps up the front. I really like seeing her in that miko outfit. I think it suits her. Maybe because it's red?

Rei stops sweeping and inspects her broom. She frowns.

"I think this broom is getting worn out."

"Are you going to throw it away?"

"I am. Can you do me a favour and get me another broom from the storage room?"

"Will I be rewarded?"

She looks at me, raising her eyebrow. That miko sure loves moving that eyebrow of hers. Especially at me. I wonder if she knows she does that.

"What do you want?"

I put a finger to my lips and pout.

"How about a kiss?"

I decide to add a wink.

Rei doesn't react. Well not much. Her expression is the same but her cheeks look more pink.

"We'll see."

She turns around and walks away to dispose of her old broom.

I puff out my cheeks. I was expecting a more embarrassed response from her. Maybe she's getting used to my teasing... Oh, better get that spare broom or I won't get my kiss!

With a slight skip in my step, I'm quickly in and out of the storage room with the broom in my hand. Mission accomplished! Now for my reward, I smile to myself.

I can see Rei at the front of the shrine near the steps, her back towards me. I'm about to call out to her but someone beats me to it.

"REEEEIIIIII ~ !"

You can hear Usagi's running on the shrine steps. Rei scolds her once she reached the top of the stairs.

"Don't shout, bun-head! This is a shrine, you know!"

"Uuuuu... I just wanted to say hi."

I giggle at the pair. This was a typical scene; Usagi being childish and Rei getting irritated. I let out a sigh. Usagi and Rei always bicker and yet they're still so close. When was the last time me and Rei had a moment like that? I wonder how close we actually are...

"MIIIINAAAA ~ !"

I look up and see Usagi waving.

"What did I just say about shouting!"

Usagi flinches from Rei's pointing finger.

"Uuuwaaah! Sorry!"

Rei turns her head and smiles. I return her small smile and walk towards them.

"You okay, Mina? You seem kinda quiet!"

Usagi puts a finger to her chin and inspects my face closely.

I flick her forehead.

"OUCH! MINA, YOU MEANIE!

That felt good, I laugh in my head.

"I'm not being quiet, you're just too loud."

Usagi pouts and clings onto Rei's arm.

"Everyone's being mean! At least Rei wouldn't hurt me."

I take my eyes off of the whining Usagi and glance at Rei. She's frowning at her but there's a look of amusement in her eyes. She's not even attempting to shake Usagi off her arm.

Seeing those two like that. Arm in arm. I don't really know. I feel weird. Like there's a horrible knot in my chest. I don't like it. I want to leave.

I go up to Rei and pass her the broom I've been tightly clenching.

"I just remembered, I need to be home early. See you guys later!"

I hate lying, especially to my friends but I really can't stand this feeling. I flash them a silly grin and head towards the shrine steps.

"OK! BYEEEE ~ !"

I hear Usagi call behind me but nothing from Rei. She's probably scolding Usagi again. Ergh, please don't tell me I'm jealous.

I'm nearly halfway down the steps when I feel a hand grab mine. I was way into my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone come up behind me. My eyes widen when soft lips touch mine as I try to turn around. The kiss was over too quickly, I felt my entire body heat up. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. Rei brushed some dark strands of hair away from her face. I couldn't help but notice her heavy breathing, crimson cheeks and those vibrant eyes.

"You nearly forgot your reward."


	4. Her Expressions

**Short message: These next few weeks are going to be crazy busy for me so I probably won't update for a while but I have a lot of ideas for more Reinako fanfics so please look forward to them! Also more drawings will be coming up on my tumblr and pixiv so look out for them too ^^ Thank you for reading my stories! Reviews are welcome ~ !**

I look around the bedroom and little Rilakkuma alarm clock next to the bed says it's 6:30 pm. Looking at the empty notebook and stack of textbooks, I sigh. Mina asked me to come round her house this weekend, she said she wanted some help with her history assignment. I've sat in her bedroom for 15 minutes and we've not exactly made any progress...

She's fallen asleep.

I told her to read an article from the textbook and it must have bored her to sleep. I let out another sigh and lean on my elbows on the desk. How am I supposed to help her if she's not even conscious! Now I know how Ami feels when she tries to get the others to study...

...zZZ...

She's snoring! I quietly laugh to myself. Well, I suppose I can forgive for sleeping on me. She must be tired since she did have volleyball practise earlier today. I'll let her nap for a little longer but we should really finish this assignment. It's due in tomorrow! Trust her to leave it till the last-minute.

I glance over at Mina. She's leaning over the table, using the open textbook as a pillow. Her golden blonde hair is slightly ruffled, some strands drape freely in front of her closed eyes. She actually looks peaceful when she's not shouting out or annoying me. Her sleeping expression is quite cute. I smile and think about her other expressions.

I think back to last summer when it was the hottest day of the year. I remember her complaining about the heat.

_"The blazing sun is too harsh for my delicate youthful complexion!"_

She exclaimed this whilst putting one hand over her heart and her other hand lightly touching her forehead with the palm facing up. It was like a 'damsel in distress' scene from an old bishoujo manga. Such a drama queen! She also fluttered her eyelashes to add exaggeration.

I then think about how often she likes to wink. I'll often say something casual and she'll find a way to make it sound sexually suggestive. Like that time when she slept over at the shrine and wouldn't go to sleep.

_"Mina, stop watching TV! We NEED to go to bed!"_

_"Oh, Rei ~ You're eager to sleep with me that badly, huh?"_

_*wink*_

Usually after a moment like that, I'd say something to deflate her ego. Not to deliberately hurt her feelings... just a teasing remark to put her in her place. She'd then cross her arms and pout like a sulking child.

_"You're such a meanie, Rei!"_

Sometimes I'd purposely ignore her comments just so I can see her pouting face for longer. I admit I'm occasionally a terrible person but her grumpy face is simply charming. She can't stand it when I don't pay attention to her.

I let my mind wander to that one time when Mina made me really angry. I can't even remember what she did to make me so mad, it was so long ago now, but I do remember giving her the silent treatment all day. In the end, I could tell she genuinely felt guilty when she apologised, it was so honest and adorable. I was on the sofa reading my novel when she sat down next to me. She nudged my arm with her head and lightly pulled on my sweater.

_"Rei... I'm really sorry for making you mad... Can we kiss and make up?"_

The way she asked if we could make up made my heart beat faster. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she had teary eyes. How can someone be sexy and cute at the same time? Thinking about it now makes me feel a little embarrassed and hot.

"Mmnn..."

Oh. She's finally waking up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

*yawn*

She stretches her arms and rubs her eye. She takes a glimpse at me through dazed eyes.

"...What were you thinking about, Rei?"

My face must still be flushed from my previous thoughts.

"Never you mind. You've got a lot of studying to do."

She tilts her head sideways and looks confused, still half asleep. I giggle at her appearance. Her hair is even more disheveled than before. I brush her messy fringe to the side and lightly kiss her forehead.

Her sleepy face is probably my favourite Minako expression.


End file.
